The present invention relates to a bath ball. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of making a bath ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,196 has disclosed a bath ball having an elastic tube-shaped net, two girdles, and a ring enclosing the bath ball. Since the ring is not fixed on the bath ball stably, the ring will be slided while a user uses the bath ball. Furthermore, the bath ball is very puffy and fluffy so that a cleaning effect is not good.